Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to organic x-ray detectors. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to processes for fabricating organic x-ray detectors.
Digital x-ray detectors fabricated with continuous photodiodes have potential applications for low cost digital radiography as well as for rugged, light-weight and portable detectors. Digital x-ray detectors with continuous photodiodes have an increased fill factor and potentially higher quantum efficiency. The continuous photodiodes generally include organic photodiodes (OPDs). A scintillator which converts x-ray to visible light is generally disposed on top of the OPDs.
One of the technical challenges for organic x-ray detectors (OXRDs) may be a high lag. A lag is defined as a delayed temporal response parameter that measures an amount of residual signals under given testing conditions. Since the residual signals fade with a finite time constant, a high lag may indicate a high amount of residual signal, which may be equivalent to a long time lapse required to overcome any possible lag-related artifacts. A low lag (for example, <5 percent) may be desirable for advanced applications such as fluoroscopy that require either rapid readout or multi-frame viewing.
Therefore, there is a need for x-ray detectors with low lag values and processes for fabricating the x-ray detectors.